1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication method of accessing a data network and an electronic device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's portable electronic devices such as smart phones, laptops, tablet PCs, etc. provides various multimedia services using wireless communication technologies. An electronic device may access a data network such as a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) and a cellular network and may provide various multimedia services.
When providing a data service to a user, the device accesses the data network through a service providing node. At this time, when it is necessary to perform authentication for accessing the data network, the electronic device drives a web browser and performs the authentication for accessing the data network.
As described above, when it is necessary to perform the authentication for accessing the data network, the electronic device performs the authentication for accessing the data network using the web browser. Therefore, when the electronic device senses a data network which it is necessary to perform the authentication for accessing, there is a problem in that it may not provide a data service using the data network before executing the web browser by an operation of a user and performing the authentication for accessing the data network.
Therefore, a convenient user interface for performing the authentication for accessing the data network is needed in the electronic device.